


Creampuff Competition

by Siderea



Series: ES21 One-shots [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The competitions boys have with each other don't normally end with Mamori getting creampuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creampuff Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "We both know you're worth so much more."--22 June 2008

"Three creampuffs," Hiruma hisses, glaring at the strategy book spread out between them. " _Three!_ "

"That has nothing to do with this, Hiruma-kun, so I'd appreciate it if we could focus on the work at hand," Mamori smiles back, icily polite. "The game with Enma is coming up, and we need to figure out how we're going to shut down Sena-kun."

"Not a problem, fucking manager; I know what the fucking shrimp's capable of," he reminds her. They talk strategy and players in an almost peaceful manner for almost ten minutes before Hiruma mutters, " _three creampuffs._ Honestly, fucking manager."

"Would you stop with the creampuffs already?" Mamori demands, puffing her cheeks out in exasperation. "They have nothing to do with anything!"

Hiruma shoots her a poisonous glare. " _Nothing to do with anything?_ On the contrary, fucking manager, they have everything to do with something."

"Yes, but not anything important," Mamori sighs. "It was just a 'thank you' for tutoring Yamato-san in math. So can we please drop it and focus on next week's match?"

Hiruma humphs and grumbles and spins an AK-47 in his right hand, but he does focus and the pair hammers out strategy after strategy because they're going to need to pull out all the stops to beat Enma.

The next day at practice, Hiruma shoves a box of 12 creampuffs into Mamori's hands right in front of everyone else in the club, and tells the others that she's the reason they're going to win against Enma—provided everyone does exactly as he tells them. Mamori sighs and thinks that she'd prefer not to be caught up in some kind of pissing contest, even if it _does_ net her creampuffs from Kariya.


End file.
